Highschool Life
by Laura11333
Summary: Welcome to my first try in writing a Spiderman Fanfiction. Since this was originally planned to be a Field Trip oneshot it is going to start as one. I hope you like it. Please tell me if you have ideas for the story or a better title. have fun. Warning: gxg ship and a bit bullying. I don't own anything besides the story. ALSO CIVIL WAR AND YOU-KNOW-WHAT DIDNˋT HAPPEN.
1. That's going to be fun.

It was Tuesday and just like every week Peter sat in in his last two Physics lessons for the Day trying not to fall asleep. He had patrolled late yesterday because his thoughts held him awake anyway. Ever since The Vulture Problem last School Year Nightmares kept him awake most of the Time. Since he was buried under that building he became kind of claustrophobic and who could take it against him. He couldn't even stand fog maschines because they would not only stress his enhanced Nose and Eyes but they also reminded him of the Dust Under the Building and the Fire after the Plane Crash.

But apart from that everything started to get better Aunt May wasn't making him quit being Spider-Man as long as he promised to be careful. Also his Grades were back to Normal after he lost his Interest in School the Year before and his Friendship with Ned and MJ was stronger than ever. After he gave him his Suit back Mr.Stark even asked Peter to be a real Intern. It was still weird working and Training with his Hero and the Avengers but he got more used to it everytime he visited them. He even had his own lab at the SI Tower because after the Vulture trouble nobody wanted the Building. Also he was given the oportunity to bring his Friends with him sometimes which ended with Ned starting to Intern for Bruce because of his Coding Skills and Michelle impressing Mrs.Stark and Natasha (she said she would kill him if he called her Ms.Romanoff) so much that the two Women agreed to not only offer her a Place as Mrs.Stark's Personal Intern but to also train her if she wanted to.

All in all his Life went pretty good even Flash left him alone most of the Time. It worked so good that Peter wasn't at all suprised when Mr.Harrington announced that they managed to get a LabAvengers Tour at Stark Industries that Friday. Not that it was a Problem for him, most of his Team Mates knew how to behave and he wouldn't have School.

"Lol Penis Parker looks like I'm finally going to bust you and your Lies. it was about Time." Flash laughed from behind him. Peter just rolled his Eyes and shot MJ next to him a look that clearly said. "That's going to be Fun." Before he stood up to get a Permission Slip.

After he survived that lesson he was finally free to go. On his way out his Phone began to ring. The caller ID said it was Aunt May and he quickly picked up. "He May I'm on my way ho..." He began but was interrupted by her hurried Voice. "Peter, Happy is going to Pick you up at School we'll meet at the Tower." She said and ended the Call.

Thatˋs it for the first chapter I hope you like it and will continue reading it. For the ones who read my other ff this one is not being written instead of it both will continue. But Iˋm more into Marvel right now and have more ideas for it.

Have a nice Pre-Christmas time and a big hug.


	2. What is going on?

Slightly worried Peter waited at his and Happyˋs usual spot behind the Cafeteria. It was good if not everybody saw how he was entering the fancy Black Car happy always drove. The whole Time he thought about what probably happened. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and snapped out of his thoughts. "Are you ok?" Michelle asked concerned.

Peter just shook his head and replied: "No May called me and said she wanted to meet me at the Tower. She sounded super serious." He sighed. "But anyway why arenˋt you going home?" "Oh Mrs.Potts has too much work and asked me to attend some Meetings and do some calls for her. Intern stuff you know." She replied.

They waited for a few more minutes before Happy arrived and drove them to the tower. The Drive was silent, Peter lost in thoughts and MJ was too busy with her phone.

"Welcome back Peter and Michelle." Friday said after they scanned their Cards and entered the Elevator. Just a few seconds later MJ left the elevator towards one of the Meeting Rooms and left Peter alone on his way towards the living area.

Stepping out of the personal elevator he was greeted by a sobbing Aunt May. "What is going on?" He asked Panicking and hugged her.

"Peter we have to tell you something." Tony said appearing behind him. Peter shot him a questioning look. "Your Aunt has..." Tony visibly gulped. "She has been receiving...Death Treats."

"WHAT?" Peterˋs face paled as he screamed. "WHO?" He asked rage filling his eyes. "Peter calm down." His Aunt told him, her sobs getting quieter.

"We donˋt know who it was." Mr.Stark explained. "But we decided on something for Mayˋs safety."

"Let me explain it." May told Tony. "We decided that it would be the best for you and me if I keep my distance for some time. Tony contacted the FBI and they are getting me a new Identity and will keep me safe."

"When do you have to leave?" Peter asked. His once raging Voice now unsure and his lip trembling.

"The Agents are awaiting me in the Lobby. I just wanted to say Goodbye." May explained and stood up. "You are going to stay with Tony. Officially I vanished and Tony adopted you." She finished.

They hugged for the last Time both now crying before May was escorted out by two Agents.

Ok a bit Drama and an okay chapter length. I actually think this chapter is pretty ok. Tell me what you think.

BTW the next chapter is not from Peterˋs POV but from Michelleˋs at least at the beginning.

*Have a nice day.*

Youˋre awesome.


	3. Pleasure to meet you

In the meantime Michelle had finished her first Meeting and went to do some paperwork in her Office. Yes even if she was just an Asisstant she had her own Office to work more efficiently. Anyway, before she even had the chance to enter her office she got a text from Pepper ordering her to meet her in her office.

"Is everything ok Mrs.Stark?" She asked as she entered Pepperˋs office. "Did you ever hear of the African Country Wakanda?" Pepper questioned her. MJ laughed. "Of course I heard about them. They are the technically most evolved Land in the World. "Right." Her Boss nodded. "They also have a royal family and their King is the Black Panther." She explained.

Michelle was confused. "What does that have to do with me." "Actually a lot." Pepper continued while sitting down at her Desk. "King Tˋchalla is going to visit Tony and he is bringing his little Sister. I want you to show her around and look after her."

"Great." Michelle groaned internally. As if she didnˋt have enough to do without having to babysit a snobby little Princess. But who was she too complain, ater all she loved her Job and sometimes you have to do sacrifices for getting what you want. She quickly asured Mrs.Stark that she was going to keep care of the Princess, then she went back to her own Office to get some work done before the Royals arrived.

Two Hours later she nearly finished all her Paperwork, she was about to start her last papers when she got a Call from one of the Security man saying that the Wakandian Guests had arrived. Sighing she put her Work away and left the Room only taking her ID Card with her.

Arriving in the Lobby Michelle quickly spotted the King of Wakanda standing next to a Beatiful but intimidating bald Women and a Girl looking about the same age as herself. She walked over to them greeting some Workers on her way. "Hello you must be our Royal guests." She greeted them. "And you are?" The bald Women asked glaring at her. "My Name is Michelle Jones." MJ introduced herself. "Iˋm Mrs.Starkˋs Personal Assistant and I was told to show the Princess around." "That would be me." The third Girl smiled warmly. "Iˋm Shuri."

"Pleasure to meet you Princess Shuri." Michelle said extending her Hand. Shuri reached out to shake it but the bald Women stepped in front of her. "I am General Okoye, Leader of the Dora Milaje and the Princess is under my protection." She said. "I can guarantee that the Princess will be completely save at the Tour while the King does what he is here for." She explained professionally.

Okoye gave a one last look than looked at the King like she was asking for his Permission and stepped aside. Now there was only one Person left to introduce himself which he did. "Iˋm Tˋchalla King of Wakanda and the Black Panter. We are grateful that you will after my Sister." He smiled while shaking her Hand. " Now if you donˋt mind I have a tight Shedule." He turned to Shuri and wished her Fun, then he left and took his General with him.

Now Michelle was left alone with the Princess. They stood in front of each other and Michelle had her first Chance to really inspect her without getting Interrupted.

Shuri was a bit smaller than herself and her Skin was darker. Her long Black Hair was braided into an artistic Bun on top of her Head and her Eyes were as Dark and Deep as bitter Chocolate. She was wearing a tight white Dress and Sneaker. All in all she looked like a normal Teenager not expected.

She coughed and extended her Hand once again but instead of taking her Hand Shuri pulled her into a tight Hug. Shocked from the sudden movement Michelle didnˋt react and just let her do it. After Shuri pulled back they stood in front of each other in an awkward silence before Michelle coughed again. "Well where do you want to start the Tour Princess?" She asked. Her Question was met with laughter before Shuri replied. "Just call me Shuri. If you donˋt mind I would like to see the robotic labs."

"Of course. This way please." MJ said before she began her way towards the Elevator.

After half an Hour of playing Tour Guide she had shown Shuri all the labs she had wanted to see and the Work she had to do had doubled. "Do you have something else to do?" Shuri asked her after she had checked her E-Mails for the fifth time in 20 minutes. "I actually have some Paperwork to do but thatˋs not relevant for you." "Well." Shuri seemed to think. "If you have much to do, maybe I can accompany you? I could continue my own work at my Laptop and maybe you would be less stressed." MJ wanted to complain but Shuri quickly reasurred her that it would be okay with her and so Michelle lead her to her office where she sat dowm at her Desk and Shuri seated herself on the little Couch at the other side of the room.

They both worked in comfortable silence till they were notified that the King was ready to leave. After they sat their Goodbyes and Michelle went home she thought about everything that had happened today.

The Princess was so different from what she expected and what was going on with Peter she should definitly ask him what his Aunt wanted. But that could wait till tomorrow now she was to tired. She closed her Door and went back into her bed and while she drifted into sleep her thoughts were filled the dark colour of bitter Chocolate.

973Words thatˋs a a record for me. I am actually pretty proud right now anyway I like this chapter and you definitely didnˋt see the last of Shuri. Tell me what you think in the Comments and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

*Have a nice day.*

Happy third Advent you awesome People. :)


	4. Do you always Work that much?

Wednesday morning Michelle woke up refreshed for the first time in what felt like an eternity. She had actually slept trough the whole night and was not half as stressed as usually. After she stood up and got ready MJ went to school.

Arriving at School she instantly began searching for Peter, she looked at his locker, his first Period Classroom and Nedˋs Locker but she coulnˋt find him. What had May told him that he didnt went to school afterwards?

*Letˋs look what Peter is doing.*

After May left and Tony had signed the Papers that made him Peterˋs new legal Guardian he was showed his new room. If his thoughts werenˋt occupied by his aunt he would be shocked by the view of the room.

It was nearly as big as the flat were he and May had lived and was pretty much like a little flat itself and consisted of 3 Rooms. The first was the main Bedroom with a big Bunkbed, a hammock in an upper corner that looked like it was made out of webs and normal stuff Teenagers needed like a wardrobe and Couches. The next room was a little bathroom. Though he already knew the last room it was still the best because it was his lab with all his tech and his desk were all his schoolbooks waited.

"I hope you like it?" Tony said after they had settled down in the Kitchen. "Itˋs awsome Mr.Stark." Peter mumbled. He didnt want to be ungrateful but he couldnt really enjoy this right now. And Tony seemed to understand that because he just nodded and when Peter asked him if he could go to bed he just wished him a good night and went to tinker a bit in his lab.

Peter got ready for bed and lay down but he couldnˋt fall asleep he thought about his Aunt and Mr.Stark but also his friends. What should he tell Ned and MJ. He couldnt lie to them, or could he? He debated about what to do for hours but when couldnˋt decide he finally gave up and drifted to Sleep.

The next days went pretty similar for Peter and Michelle. Peter was allowed to stay out of School for a few days and Michelle was too occupied with Homework and Assistant work to think about anything or anybody else. At least till Thursday Morning when she found herself pretty suprised at School.

Thursday was suposed to be a normal Day at Midtown Tech for Michelle Jones and it was, at least at the beginning. She had worked late yesterday hoping to finish everything but there was still a stack of records and other paperˋs in her bag. Maybe she could finish some of it at Lunch or in one of the more boring lessons like Chemics or Robotic lab. Tired as hell she shoved the Stuff she didnˋt need today and sat down in her first Classroom. Literature was a subject she actually liked and she sat alone so no one could bother her. Normally.

"Is here free?" an Voice with a heavy accent asked her not even five minutes after she had started writing one of her last Reports of the last weeks meetings.

She mumbled a quick yes and continued with her work. The Person sat down next to her but that didnˋt seem to be enough because only a few seconds later she began talking again. "Do you always work that much?" She asked. Michelle just pretended she didnˋt hear her maybe she would give up talking to her.

But her hopes on that got destroyed when the Girl next to her reached out to grab one of her paperˋs. Normally she would be more patient but the lack of sleep thinned her nerves. "Thatˋs mine." She snapped. "And Iˋm very busy if you didnˋt noticed. This is..." She looked up to face the other person and stopped. Next to her sat a grinning girl that she knew well enough. A black girl with two braided buns on head ad deep dark eyes. Next to her sat the Princess of Wakanda.

Suprise! This wont be the last we see of Shuri. I hope you like it. Itˋs a bit shorter but I think the point were I stopped is good. No I didnˋt forget about the Class trip it will be the topic of one of the next chapters. Leave Thoughts and everything in the comments like always. BTW Iˋm sorry but I suck at Descriptions.

*Have a great evening.*


	5. Didnˋt you hear?

"What are you doing here?" MJ asked Shuri after she had pulled her out of the room. Thank God they still had enough Time before Class. "Didnˋt you hear? I am going to attend this School for at least a year to get a view on American Life." She explained. Michelle didnt know what to say which was rare. Luckily the bell rang earlier than expected and saved her from emberassing herself in front of the Beautiful Princess.

"Welcome Kids. I have exciting news for you because we have a new exchange student here. Please introduce yourself Shuri."

Shuri nodded and stood up to walk to the front of the class. As soon as she had everybodyˋs attention she started talking. "I am Shuri Iˋm 16 and your new exchange student from Wakanda. In my Country Iˋm one of the Head Innovators and I love science." She finished and wanted to sit back down but Mrs.Montenegro held her back and asked if there were any questions.

A few Hands shot up and most of the questions were stupid like: "Can I have your Number?" or "What do you think of America the greatest Country ever?" Iˋm not even joking. But one question got everyoneˋs attention. "What is your last name?" All heads turned at the front and the before so confident Shuri began to stammer. "My Country... doesnˋt have... last Nameˋs. We just say our first name and who our Parents are an everything. Itˋs more like announcing a title." "Can you tell us your title?" Another Student asked and Shuri seemed to see that there was no way out of this. Taking a deep Breath she started.

"I am Shuri, daughter of former King TˋChaka and former Queen Ramonda, younger sister off current King TˋChalla and next in Line for the Throne. Head Scientist of Wakanda."

Talking erupted and the Class nearly exploded. Mrs.Montenegro tried to calm everybody down but she didnˋt have a chance. At least she just let everybody go soon.

Letˋs look how Shuriˋs doing.

A second after she had spoken out her full title everybody reacted like expected but Shuri was still shocked. She had wanted to hide the fact that she was a princess for as long as possible but now it was out on her first day. The only Person that didnˋt seemed to be freaking out was Michelle but that was probably only because she knew it. Shuri wanted to go and talk to her but when she looked at her Place she saw Michelle vanishing out of the room. Using the trouble she quickly went after her till she reached a room that looked like a library. Michelle sat down at a table at the back of the Room and pulled her huge paper pile out. Once again Shuri asked herself if she ever had free time she always seemed to work. She wanted to sit down with her and just talk or something but then she remembered how stressed Michelle was before Class when she snapped at Shuri. But she still wanted to accompany her so she pulled out a random Book and sat down next to Michelle.

They sat in silence one working the other one pretending to read about basic chemistry but actually looking at the girl next to her for some time. It was peaceful, Shuri even forgot the Trouble in Literature but the bell just had to ring again and break their comfortable silence.

The rest of the Day was pretty boring apart from the fact that some snobbish girls tried to befriend her and an overconfident boy named "Flash" wanted to go out with her. She didnˋt see Michelle for the rest of the day.

After School she quickly got to her Car and drove to the Avengers Tower where her home would be for the next year.

After 2 days Peter thought it would be time to finally get some work done, since he wasnˋt in School Tony had mailed his Slip for the trip back to School. Signed of course, Peter wouldnˋt get out of that.

He didnˋt have any open projects right now but thanks to his super hearing he had overheard that someone new moved into the quarters next to him, so he decided to visit the new Person.

Taking a last deep breath he knocks at the Door of his new Neighbour. The door opens and a Girl pops her head out she looks about the same age as Peter and has a nice smile.

"Hey Iˋm Peter." He greets her akwardly and points at his door. "I live next to you."

The Girl steps fully out of her Room and smiles again before introducing herself. "Hi Peter, Iˋm Shuri." She offered him her Hand. "Can I ask why you are living here?" Peter asked her and Shuri explained her whole exchange Student/ Princess Situation.

They talked for a bit longer about Wakanda and Tech till Shuri finally invited him into her Lab.

Inside he was shocked by the View her Lab looked like a Spaceship with the most futuristic tech heˋd ever seen. And on the wall hung... no that couldnˋt be, right there at the wall opposite the Door hung two LIGHTSABERS.

He spun around to face Shuri and asked with a bit too much Enthusiasm. "Are those real? Please say Yes."

"Of course!" She said giving him a look as if he were dumb. She quickly walked over and took them from the wall. She tossed one of them over to Peter who caught it thanks to his enhanced reflexes and turned her own on.

"May the Force be ever in your favor." She said with a smirk on her lips and stormed right at Peter. Latter one was so shocked that he jumped up and landed at the Ceiling.

"What the heck Parker?" They heard a voice shout from the Door. There in the doorframe stood Michelle with an angry expression on her Face. Peter couldnˋt do anything but stare while his Mind just screamed. FUCK!

Another little Chapter well ok itˋs not so little 1010 Words is my new record. Peter was just exposed how will Shuri and MJ react? I hope you liked it and will continue to read. As always write your thoughts into the comments.

*Have a nice Day.*


	6. You could have told me!

"Michelle wait!" Peter screamed as he ran after his friend who just caught him using his Spider Powers. At least he could now use those exact Powers to reach her. Using his web shooters he shot a web and quickly swung after her.

"Stop!" He dropped down in front of her holding out his hands to grab her. "Let me explain it. Please?" It seemed like that was the wrong thing to say because Michelle looked even more furious. "NO! There is nothing to explain." She started. "Itˋs not like I didnˋt knew you were Spiderman but..." "Wait!" Peter exclaimed. "You knew? How?" Michelle laughed. "Well your pretty obvious to start. Also your Suit hung out of your bag one too many times. Oh and you made your webs in chemistry. But thatˋs not the point! The point is that I thought we were Friends. You could have told me! But now this new Girl, this little wittle Princess shows up and you instantly give your secret away. Why? Because she can make Lightsabers? You are such an Idiot Parker!" She used the moment of Peterˋs confusion to break free and stormed away.

In the meantime Shuri hadnˋt wasted time with following Michelle but instead went straight to her office. She didn't had to wait long because about ten minutes later she heard an angry Person stomping towards the door. When Michelle opened the Door and moved to sit in her Chair she spotted Shuri. Her Face became even angrier but her Voice was calm when she talked. "What do you want?"

"I want to explain what happened." Shuri told her. "I donˋt want your Friendship to break because of this."

"If thatˋs the Case." Michelle began to replie while she sat down. "Explain it. But donˋt expect false friendliness from me I donˋt care about your Royal Status." Shuri just smiled at her response and began to tell what happened. How peter had knocked on her Door and how she had scared him, that it wasnˋt his fault that he showed his Powers.

Through the whole speech Michelle just sat at her Desk, her Face blank with no emotions detectable.

After she finished Shuri stood up to leave but before she closed the Door she turned around again. "I donˋt want false friendliness. Itˋs good that you donˋt care." With that she closed the Door and went back to her Room.

MJ was left behind alone in silence, alone with thoughts dancing around in her Brain.

After the Disaster Conversation his best friend Peter decided to call Ned for help. He quickly went back to his room jumped on his bed and reached for his Phone. Ned picked up nearly imediatly and instantly jumped into asking Peter about his absence in School the last few days.

"Ned calm down I explain it tomorrow." Peter quickly told the other boy as he breathed in.

"Promise?" Ned asked his face slightly red from the fast talking without breathing.

"Yes I Promise. But I called because of Michelle." Peter explained. Ned looked confused. "Michelle? What is with her?" He asked and Peter told him what was going on.

"Oh Shit. Dude you fucked up." he told him after he heard the whole Story. "I know." Peter said. "But the craziest thing is that she said she knew it. I mean how?"

Ned just shrugged. "I really donˋt know but if you want m advice let her calm down today. I saw her in School and she seemed super Stress. Maybe try your luck after the Trip tomorrow. Your coming right?" "Yeah Iˋm being forced to go. Thanks for your Help." With that they dropped the Topic and talked for about about School and other Stuff till they heard Nedˋs Mom call him for Dinner and they had to say Goodbye.

Peter had decided to follow Nedˋs advice now he just needed to be sure that Shuri didnˋt expose his Secret. Ned had of course told him all about the new Girl in Class. He just hoped that the Trip Tommorow would go quick and smooth before he could go into the weekend.

A bit Shorter this time with around 600 Words but I like it. I had my second School Christmas concert today. I am in School Choir and we participated. My Parents, Nonna(Grandma) and two little Brothers (9,4) were there and it was the cutest ever how my $-year old Brother clapped and jumped when we finished a Song. It was exhausting but I absolutely loved it. When we bowed after the last Song I accidently hit my head against the Head of a friend of mine who stoop behind me pretty hard.

Anyway I hope I will be able to publish another Chapter before Christmas but while I am writing this I am also working on my own Book so I donˋt know. I was thinking about writing an off-topic special chapter that isnˋt in Line with one of my fics so write me topic suggestions if you want. Just tell me what Characters and either a prompt or a topic so I can write a little Scene.

*Have a great day.*


	7. That's enough Coffee

It is Friday and Tony and Peter sit in the Kitchen at the Avengers Tower for Breakfast. "Are you ready?" Tony asks while pouring another Coffee into his mug. "Isnˋt that your third Coffee today?" Peter asks back changing the Topic. Tony shakes his Head. "Itˋs the fifth but dodnˋt change the Topic. I asked if youˋre ready to go?"

"That's enough Coffee." Pepper says while taking the mug out of Tony' s Hands and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then she sits down next to Peter.

"How do you feel? You can stay home if you're not ready."

"No I'm ok." Peter shrugged and stood up. "See you later." He gave Pepper and Tony a hu gand left before he missed the bus.

"I missed you so much." Ned nearly screamed as Peter entered the bus and gave him the biggest hug ever.

After awhile Peter freed himself and laughed. "I missed you too." They sat down at the back of the bus and Ned began to fill Peter in on what he had missed.

MJ was late she knew she had to run if she wanted to catch the bus. "Stupid Alarm!" She cursed under her breath. She culdnt sleep after her fight with Peter because her Brain was too occupied with on the one hand thoughts about what would happen to her and Peterˋs Friendship after this. But on the other hand she thought way too much about Shuri. The new Girl was interesting and Michelle had serious trouble understanding her, that never happened before normally she could read People like Books but not Shuri.

Speaking of Shuri. Michelle had drifted back into her thoughts while running and failed to notice the Person in front of her till it was too late.

"Careful. Are you chased or something." A female Voice laughed in front of Michelle. She put her Hand up to her Head and slowly began to stand up again. "Iˋm sorry I didnˋt see you." She mumbled her Apology. MJ opened her eyes, ignoring her headache and saw Shuri still laughing. "Thatˋs a first."

"What?" Michelle asked. The Pain in her Head thinned her Nerves out.

"That someone ran into me." Shuri explained.

"I guess youˋre Guards the Dora would have killed them before they reached you?"MJ joked not wanting to fight again.

"Yeah propably." Shuri replied with a sad smile. "Come on weˋll miss the Bus."

She says with more enthusiasm while taking Michelleˋs hand and running towards the Parking lot.

The Bus is buzzing with expectation and everybody is talking about what they will see on the Trip. Well everybody except for Flash. "Hey Penis I thought you wouldnˋt show up. Where you too Chickened out by the thought that everybody will find out about your lie? Or do you just think youˋre to cool for School now?"

I'm sorry that this is a bit short but you know Christmas Trouble. Flash is an Asshole and there is somethi going on between Shuri and Michelle. The next Chapter will be the trip but I don't know if I'm going to write it in 1 or 2 chapter. We'll see.

Have a nice day.


	8. There are different Level

After one of the most annoying bus trips ever the class finally arrived at the Tower. One after one the kids exit the Bus and look up to the huge Building in front of them awed expressions on their Faces. Well all apart from Michelle, Peter and Shuri. Ned knew the Tower nearly as good as MJ and Peter but he still couldn't believe his Luck and Shuri was used to that kind of Buildings.

Inside the Teacher told them all to wait in the front Area while he was announcing their arrive and got their entrance cards. Flash seeing another chance to be a Dick walked up to Peter and his Friends. "Do you even need a Card Penis? I mean you work here. Hey maybe you can get your old pal Tony to come down here. Wouldn't he do that for his best Friend?"

"I'm his employee not his Friend Flash." Peter said with an annoyed sigh.

Flash just wanted to awnser him but he quickly shut his mouth when he saw Mr.Harrington and some random Lady walk towards them.

"Hi I'm Lisa Braeden and I'm going to be your tour guide for the next few Hours." The Lady introduced herself after she and Harrington had reached the children.

"So your teacher and me are going to hand out your entrance cards now. If you don't have them displayed on the front of your shirt you have to leave. Please form a line in alphabetical order." She told them.

All the kids formed a line except for the four usual suspects who quickly pulled Mr.Harrington aside and explained the whole situation to him.

At first he wouldn't believe them and wanted to send them home but when they showed him their cards he eventually gave in.

Their Teacher maybe believed them but sadly a fee more people noticed that they didn't got cards. Among them of course Flash Thompson. You could literally see the wheels in his head spin around, trying to figure out a way to make a joke out of it.

But he didn't got a chance for it because right after everybody got their cards they were lead towards the scanners at the real entrance.

They walked trough some full body scans, got their bags searched and finally stood in front of a scanner for their cards.

One after one they walked trough while some computer voice announced them all with Guest Level two.

So far so good but things changed when Ned scanned his card and instead of the normal Guest Level something else was announced. And instead of the boring computer voice Friday suddenly spoke to him.

The same with the other three of course.

"Ned Leeds Level 12"

"Welcome back Ned should I tell Mr.Banner you arrived. It seems like there is some help needed with your current Project." Friday asked.

Ned quickly replied. "No thanks Fri I'm just on a trip so are the others." While Ned handled Friday Peter quickly used his Stark Phone to deactivate anything but important reminders.

After that was done they proceeded normally with just a few dumb looks from their classmates.

"Michelle Jones Level 11."

"Shuri Princess of Wakanda Level 12"

But then it was Peter's turn.

"Peter Parker Level 12"

"Important Reminder: Peter you forgot your backpack in your room this morning. Should I let someone bring it down?"

"Oh no Friday it's ok I'm on the trip Ned told you about I don't need my bag." Peter quickly said but it was to late. Of course his class that was watching every move had noticed it all.

"Miss Braeden what do the different Level mean?" Flash asked the guide with a cocky grin.

"There are 13 different Level." She began to explain. "Since the Tower is 120 floors high every level gives you permission to 10 Floors. You have Level 2 that means you can go till the 20th floor where the cafeteria is and everything under it. The Level numbers go from 1 to 12.

Level 12 is where the living quarters are.

And the 13th Level ist 12 which gives you permission to enter Mr.Stark's private lab and quarters." She finished her explanation and made a move to go on but there was one last hand up. She called on Flash.

" How come a 3 Highshooler have nearly all access and one even has full access to everything?" He asked with a smirk thinking he finally got Peter.

But Lisa just smiled. "Well Miss Jones and Mr.Leeds work here as personal Assistants for Mrs.Stark and Mr.Banner while Miss.Shuri lives at the Tower while she is in New York. Mr.Parker works here as a personal assistant for Mr.Stark and also moved in a few days ago." She told them before finally leading them towards the elevators.


	9. What did I do?

After a tour through the avengers museum and Lunch at the Cafeteria the class had only one points on their list left. So far the tour had been ok, luckily there was always an adult near so Flash kept his mouth shut.

Normally they would have also got a tour trough some labs buy since SI just had moved back into the Tower everything was a bit messy. That meant that only the Meet and Greet was left.

The class was led into a big conference room where nearly everybody tried to get a spot at the front.

Peter and Ned had seated themself somewhere in the middle while Shuri and Michelle sat at the back.

But before anything could start Peterˋs teacher called him out. "What did I do?" He asked as he stepped outside the room but suddenly stopped with an expression of shock on his face.

"What are you doing here Mr.Stark?"

"I have to talk to you kid." Tony said with a serious expression.

"But first you have to know that I did everything possible and I am really, really sorry but they got her. They got May. She is gone.

Peter felt his whole world shatter around him as he heard those words. He couldn't believe it. May his aunt May was gone.

"No, this can't be true. You're joking right?" He asked his Mentor even though his face tells him the awnser. This wasn't a joke. Words of denial run through his head like a mantra. "No,No,No, this... This isn't true." A thousand times and more.

"I know how you feel right now and..." Tony starts talking again while walking towards Peter to probably hug him but Peter just pushes him away angrily as tears start pushing their way out of his eyes. This only makes him angrier and as Tony tries again to calm him down he pushes him away a second time but this time before being able to control his strength.

"You know how I feel? You said she was safe! You told me you would keep her safe and alive! You lied to me! This is your fault and you say you know how I feel?

He screams as he sends his mentor flying into the next wall. But he doesn't care, he doesn't feel sorry. His eyes are ringing with the noise of his angry teacher and shocked class. Everybody is screaming. His vision is blurred and clouded by tears. Anger is rushing through his veins like blood and he just wants to fight everybody who comes near him. But they all stay away nobody even tries, they are probably scared. He can't fight anybody, he can't hug anybody, nobody is there. He feels empty and lonely, he just want to scream but he feels like he's drowning on the inside. No sound leaves his mouth as his body just gives up. He feels himself breaking down and just let's the calming black nothing take him whole.


	10. Where am I?

When he woke up again Peter found himself in a hospital bed surrounded by his three sleeping best friends and a defeated looking .  
Where am I? He asked shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness.  
"Peter you're awake!" Tony jolted up from his seat and shot forward at Peter. He closed his arms around him in a bone crushing hug.  
"What happened and where am I?" He asked again.  
Tony sighed. "You collapsed and I talked your teacher into keeping you at the towers hospital area instead of bringing you into another hospital. I also tried to convince him to let your friends stay but he said no so they sneaked back in after the tour was over."  
"But why did I collapse?" Peter asked confused. "I only remember that we were on the tour trough the tower."  
"Well..." Tony began to explain but was interrupted by Ned who looked like he had just woken up practically running over to them. "You're awake!" He practically screamed as he threw his hands around Peter. "We were so worried. And when you collapsed Flash made a dumb comment about you just wanting attention and but looked so mad as if he was about to scream but MJ and Shuri just walked towards him and hit him in his ugly face it was soooooo good. You would have loved it."  
Ned kept talking and talking while Tony slowly baked out of the room. He knew he eventually had to tell Peter the News about his Aunt but he wanted him to enjoy himself a bit more before he had to break his heart again.

Not even two days later Peter was back on his feet and out of the hospital area but Tony still hadnˋt told him the thruth, none of them had. Nobody wanted to be the bad guy who broke the news and hurt his feelings again so they all tried to distract himself with something else.  
In MJˋs case distracting herself meant burying herself in her work at SI and her art. All of her freetime was now spent in her office and she took every job she could find. When she had a few free moments for example during a forced lunch break (Shuri had dragged her out to eat something) she drew in her sketchbook or texted a girl on Twitter she had befriended about two years ago. Yes it was impolite to text with somebody else while being invited to Lunch but she couldnˋt help the weird feeling she had around Shuri. She had wanted to talk about it with her friends but Peter was occupied otherwise and Ned would probably think she had a crush and tease her for all eternity, and obviously talking to Shuri was out of the picture.  
-

*I finally got new ideas and yes I know how often I say that but Iˋm trying to get better.  
This chapter was actually supposed to be longer but I could find a fitting name for MJˋs Twitter friend so if anybody got Ideas please tell me. I canˋt say much about her without spoiling but I can tell you that she is a female Teenager who likes Science. It is probably super obvious who she is? Anyway please tell me if you got name ideas I really need them for future Chapters. And I also needa Twitter name for Michelle but that's less important.


	11. Is it true?

After the weekend in the med bay and the monday also just spend lying in bed and recovering Peter was kind of excited to return to school on Tuesday. But only because he wanted to see his friends. The classes where easy as always and everything went normal until lunch. At lunch Flash sudennly decided that it would be fun to bring up Peter's fainting again. "Hey Penis Parker heard your Aunt finally had enough of you to? How did she kill herself? Did she jump of a cliff or what. little orphan idiot." He laughed into Peter's face.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked annoyed. "Having Amnesia now too Penis?"" Flash laughed. "Tony told you last week, before you fainted like a Baby." He laughed once again before shoving Peter away and stalking over to his Friends. Peter then turned around to his own Friends his eyes big like plates and glittering with tears. "Tell me this isn't true." He told them. "This is just one of his sick jokes right? May is fine." He was practically screaming now the tears freely flowing down his cheeks. The others just stood there not knowing how to act or what to do. The bell rang and everybody slowly got up to leave and the moment they had left it all fell apart for Peter. He could see the truth and guilt in his friends faces, it was all true his Aunt was gone and she wouldn't come back. He was alone the only one of his blood relatives taken away from him, his Aunt who had worked multiple jobs to send him to school, who couldn't sleep well and had nightmares since Uncle Ben died but who was always there when somebody needed her. His Family. She was gone and it was his fault.

there are two calls waiting for you." Tony was just working on a few new ideas when Friday had spoken up. "Who is bothering me, Fry?" He asked sighing annoyed." The first one is from a childcare agency and the other one is from Midtown Tech." Sent the first one to Voicemail and get the school on my work phone." He ordered and turned around to go to his office. " " He heard a panicked female voice ask on the other side of the line. Instantly his nerves shot up too and he quickly asked: "What happened." "It is Peter he left the school grounds and neither we nor his Friends know where he went. Also..." She talked on but the phone had fallen out of Tony's hands and he was already activating his suit and ordering Friday to search all the footage from security cameras and co. while he called Peter's phone to track him. He didn't know if he could ever forgive himself if something would happen to Peter. It was enough for him that Peter would probably soon find out that it was Tony's fault that May was dead.


	12. How could I even forget it?

After what had happened in the cafeteria Peter just had to leave even though he knew that it was wrong and that he should talk to his friends or but he just couldn't so he just left. He went trough the exit at the back of the school and just walked wherever his feet took him.

After like half an hour of flying around Tony had finally gotten an update from Friday who had found Peter on the video camera in a crossroad right next to the local cemetery. So he flew over hoping that the boy was still there.

He landed a few feet behind Peter and saw him sitting at a grave sobbing. Not knowing what had happened he quietly walked towards him and then sat down next to the kid. He then reached out to lay his hand on Peter's shoulder but stopped remembering what had happened the last time he tried to reach out to the boy physically.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peter asked silently sobbing. "How could I even forget it?" "Its my fault. I should have tracked them down or at least stay with her and protect her." He turned to Tony all the guilt and sadness written in his big teary brown eyes. "I could have done something ."

Without thinking another second Tony just reached out and pulled the boy into a tight hug and this time Peter let him.

When Pepper went to talk to Tony in his lab he had found it empty and had immediately contacted Friday to ask where her fiancee was hiding again. Friday had explained the situation and so it came that when Pepper found the two on the cemetery she didn't ask anything and just enveloped both of them in a hug of her own to share their grief. So they sat their for who knows how long sharing their grief over the death of May Parker a great Aunt and friend like only a family of a billionaire, the CEO of his firm and his fiancee and a spider themed teenager superhero could.

*I know it's short and I don't really like it but I felt like it would be wrongto include anything or anyone else I just wanted to let them have a family moment because what I have planned next is going to be difficult for them.*


	13. Yes thats me?

Originally Tony had planned to take Peter back to his old apartment after their visit to the cemetery but Peter somehow managed to fall asleep on the way so they just drove back to the tower where Tony with a bit help of his suit carried him up into his room to not wake him.

Then he went into the living room where Pepper was already waiting for him. He sat down next to her and for a while they just sat there arms around each other in full silence.  
But something seemed to worry Pepper. "What is on your mind Pep?" He asked.  
"I wanted to tell you earlier but well you know what came in between. I got a mail from the New York Child Support." "What did they want?"

After Tony had taken off MJ, Ned and Shuri couldn't really do anything else besides going back to class but none of them really had their head in whatever the class topic was. All together they wrote like a thousand messages into the group chat but they didn't get a response until the day after. And then it was just a short message from Peter telling them that he was sorry and will explain everything in school.

At least that was the plan because when morning actually arrived he was called into the headmasters office before he even had a chance to find his friends.

"What is going on in here?" He asked after he had entered the office and was met by not only his headmaster but also and two unknown man in professional suits.  
Instead of answering his question one of the suit man piled out a file and asked: "Are you Peter Benjamin Parker, born in Queens, New York and till her disappearance living with you aunt May Parker after your parents had died?"  
"Yes that's me?"  
"In that case you'll have to come with us since you are now legally an orphan."


	14. That doesn't make sense

"That doesn't make sense." Peter exclaimed not sure what to make of the situation. "I mean May said she... she signed papers and that was my legal guardian if something happens to her." He tuned to Tony with a desperate expression but he avoided eye contact.  
"Well apparently neither nor your aunt were aware of the fact that a guardianship can only be given to someone who is related to you by blood." The second suit guy now explained.  
"Anyway your principal has been informed about the whole situation and we are allowed to take you with us for the rest of the day to show you were you will stay from now on. was helpful enough to bring your suitcase with him."  
Peter again looked at Tony this time his face was full of disbelief. He had thought that he would be there for him. That he had a new family with him and Pepper but now he was abandoning him.  
He quickly turned away before somebody would see the tears that were threatening to leave his eyes but he wasn't quite fast enough.  
The suit guys navigated him to their car and starting driving while explaining something about a legal process to him but Peter didn't listen. He didn't even care. His biggest hero who he had even thought of as a father figure had just abandoned him on purpose without even saying goodbye. He felt betrayed and the only thing he wanted to do was curl himself up in a corner and cry. Nobody would care anyway.


	15. Sure

Ned waited the whole time till lunch to see if he might hear from Peter after all he had promised to explain what was going on with him. So when he met up with Shuri in the cafeteria he was quite shocked to learn that she had seen Peter being escorted outside by two men in suits. He then again tried to reach him but failed.  
Just then MJ joined them and they quickly told her what was going on. Luckily she had an idea. "You guys know what I bet Stark is involved and if he knows something then has to be informed. I'll just text her."  
"That's a great idea but what if she's busy?" Ned asked.  
"Then I'll ask her when I go to work later." "Wanna accompanie me?" She asked while turning to Shuri. "Sure." The other girl replied smiling.  
They wanted to talk more but then the bell rang and Ned quickly told them to keep him informed before running off to chemistry.

"So you got a free period now..." Shuri asked letting her voice trail of at the end. "Yeah I wanted to work on my project for art class but... Maybe you can come with me? Or even help me? I gotta paint a portrait." MJ offered with a shy smile. Shuri smiled back. "Sure."

"Ok thank you for the help." It's been about two hours since Tony had left midtown high and returned to the tower where he had immediately sat down in his office and called his lawyers to see if there was something he could do. He knew Peter probably felt like he had been abandoned again but he couldn't think of that right now. He had to concentrate on finding a solution instead of whining about the problem. According to his lawyer the only thing he could legally do was either get a foster license or wait till they officially gave him up for adoption and then applie to adopt him.  
But was he really ready for that kind of responsibility? Maybe this was the best for Peter and he should give another nice, normal pair a chance to adopt him. He would probably just fuck him up.  
He couldn't even take good care of himself how was he supposed to care of a superpowered child. He should talk to Pepper, she was always better at making good decisions than him.

While Tony had immediately gone to call his lawyer Pepepr was immediately thrown back into work after just stepping one foot into the tower.  
Of course she'd never admit it to anyone but she sometimes felt a bit overwhelmed with everyone relying on her like they did.  
Especially now that she had to take care of herself twice as good.


	16. Are you ok?

"Ok what kinda portrait is this supposed to be? You're preparing a lot over there." Shuri asked while looking around the art room. She never actually had been in here since she hadn't taken art but it looked nice. She turned around and spotted a flower crown sitting on a mannequins head. "How do I look?" She asked MJ after deciding to put it on. MJ blushed and mumbled something along the lines of: "Like a Disney princess." But that could be just Shuris ears messing with her.  
She laughed. "You're blushing MJ."  
"No I'm not." Michelle grumbled back. Then she coughed and began to draw while Shuri settled down on a chair in front of the easel.

"After his call Tony had left his office to go and talk to Pepper but he couldn't find her anywhere. After a few minutes if searching he gave up and just asked Friday who pointed him into the direction of a bathroom. Standing outside the bathroom he heard puking so he softly knocked onto the door and asked. "Pep are you in there?" A few moments of silence and then a weak "yes" followed by the flushing of a toilet and the sound of plaster water before the door opened and a sick looking Pepper stepped out.

"Are you ok?" He asked immediately stepping to her side, grabbing her arm to let her lean on him.  
"Yeah it's just the stress." She shooed him away regaining her posture. "And a bit bad Chinese food."  
Tony wanted to ask more but in that moment Peter's friend MJ and Princess Shuri walked around the corner laughing with each other. When they spotted them they immediately began walking faster till they reached them and began peppering them with questions over questions.  
"Girls, girls. Calm down." Pepper stopped them in the midst of their ramble. "Now stay calm and let Tony tell you what's been going on." With a last stern but loving glance to her husband she then walked away already on her phone setting up a new meeting while Tony was forced to tell the two teenagers in front of him what has been going on these last few days.


	17. Keep up

After taking him out of school the suit guys had led Peter to a car and they drove for a few hours till they had completely left the town. Peter had no clue where he was and the only thing he saw when he left the car was a brown house with a big garden, surrounded by seemingly endless grass fields. Thanks to his enhanced senses he could already hear what was going on inside and he didn't really look forward to getting even closer to the sounds of screaming children and loud stereos. Enhanced senses might be helpful in a fight but apart from that, they were a huge disadvantage.

"Keep up." One of the guys barked at him as he was already walking up to the House. Peter then quickly got his old suitcase from the trunk before they got really mad at him. he knew that child service people weren't to joke with since they had tried to take him away from Aunt May a few times since Uncle Ben had died because apparently a Single woman her age wasn't qualified to look after a probably traumatized little kid. The thought of Aunt May made Peter feel even worse, he still felt responsible for her death because he never bothered to even look for the attackers. Actually, he still didn't know what happened. Peter stopped dead in his tracks at the realization. He still didn't know who did it. And at that moment he swore to himself to find the people that were cruel enough to threaten and kill a person as wonderful and compassionate as May. It was the only thing he could do to get revenge for her.

"Are you deaf idiot?"

"Friday where is MJ?" Shuri asked in a bored tone. After Tony had told them what was going on they were both shocked and Shuri offered to go to her room and talk or just distract each other but MJ being MJ just mumbled some apology that she had work to do and stormed off leaving the young Princess alone in some hallway. After that, she had gone back to her room alone. At first, she had then tried calling Peter but after about what felt like a thousand times of being sent to Mailbox she sort of gave up. So then she did her Homework which only took like 5 minutes because it was so basic and then just flopped onto her bed to think about some stuff. But now she was just bored, it had been an eternity well she thought so at least because according to the clock it only had been like 20 minutes but who cares.

" seems to be in her Office, should I contact her?" Friday replied, Shuri denied and instead moved to get up. Before she left her room though she heard her phone bing with a message from Twitter.

*So I finally have my new Laptop which means that I am pretty much back. At the moment I am still pretty caught up with school but I swear I'll try. This is just a little chapter to check up on our favorite teens. Also yes I know that I forgot Ned but I swear I don't want to exclude him in any way I just don't really know how to write him to be honest because I don't just want him to be only Peter's best friend which means I want him to have a personality without Peter which he has but I have a difficulty with writing it at the moment but I am trying to learn more about him and then do it. Please do tell me if I ever let anybody seem like they aren't their own person and only dependent on others because I wanna establish the relationships but in a good way and not obsessive and all these great characters deserve better than to just be the sidekick of another character that seems more important.

Also for the people reading this on I should by now have uploaded all the chapters I had already posted on Wattpad and I will try to remember to upload my chapters for you too.*


	18. No Wonder

2 weeks. It's been nearly 2 weeks since Peter had got taken out of school and nobody had heard from him since then. MJ and Shuri had, of course, told Ned what had happened but none of them had been able to find out anything else or where Peter was now. Being Peter's best friend Ned, of course, was concerned and had planned to ask about it the next time he went to the tower.

But as life goes he just got way too swamped up in school work and the new projects him and the other interns had to work on so the next time he saw in person he just quickly talked over some details for new material they needed before they both had to get back to their respective tasks.  
He only realized this though when after spending his Saturday in the Lab again without any pause he fell into his bed. He nearly fell asleep when he heard his phone binging with a specific whistling tone he had specifically set. It was a message from Peter. Ned quickly sat up and opened the message on his phone.

*2 weeks earlier*

If somebody would have told Peter last month that in just a few weeks he would become a complete orphan, move in with THE Tony Stark and then get taken away again and put in an orphanage he probably would have recommended them to go see a therapist but here he was sitting in front of Mrs. Susanne Smith watching her search his backpack and Suitcase. At first, he had been scared that she would find his Suit but when it wasn't between his Shirts as he thought it would be he just figured didn't want him to have it anymore and had taken it ought. Looking back he may have seen that it was a good move to protect his Identity but abandonment and anger put the worst thoughts about everyone in his mind. It only got worse when the woman took his phone saying that he would eventually get it back if he behaved well enough. But when she told him to unlock it so that she could check his messages he flipped. She couldn't possibly expect him to just give away all his privacy so he reacted like only a teenager with super strength could. He took the phone and effortlessly broke it into two halves. It wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done but just seeing the expression of complete disbelief on her face was worth it. At least for a moment before she started turning as red as a tomato and her face scrunched up to an angry grimace. If she was in a cartoon there probably would have been steam coming from her ears. " ** **In all the years I have been working here I have never had anybody behaving as bad as you.**** " She screamed at him. "You are grounded from now on until further notice that means no electronics or friends and you are coming directly back here after school." She began walking away but turned back around with an evil smirk on her face.

"No wonder you landed here all alone." And with that, she slammed the door of his new "room" into his face.

After that Peter was just left alone sitting in the dark of his cupboard like windowless room.

The next week didn't get any better though. No matter how much he hoped. As it turned out he was supposed to start at a new school from now on that was a short walk away in some village and didn't have any electronics so no way to contact anyone. But he wouldn't have been Peter Ben Parker if he wouldn't have had an idea to solve his problem.

*Short chapter but at least something. Any guesses what he is gonna do? Also please read and comment because I love interacting with you guys. And I am still in need of twitter names for MJ and her online friend. If you have any good, anonymous ideas please tell me. You can always DM them to me if you don't wanna comment. My DM's are always open for everybody if anybody wants to say hi. :)

One last little note: As of now this fic is simultaneously being posted on Wattpad and . Also, I'm now loading it up on my Tumblr justmebeingtheweirdmeiam but I am not uploading it all at once but one chapter a day till it's caught up.

OK, Bye for now. Love you guys.*

Oh, and thank you for being willing to murder for May in the comments."


	19. Chapter 19

MJ wasn't one to make friends fast. She liked to keep to herself and draw or just watch the people around her. It had taken her a while and a whole lot of nerves but she had finally found two really good friends in Ned and Peter. It might seem like she didn't actually like them from the way she was interacting with them calling them losers because of their goofy behavior or giving them pissed looks but deep inside her she and they both knew that she enjoyed their fun, senseless conversations and nerdy rambling about Star Wars and Lego.

This lightness and sweet attitude also made it much easier for her when she decided to tell them one of her biggest secrets that she hadn't even told her parents about. There was only one other person she had told that she was Bisexual before them. A girl she had met over twitter about two years ago. Her username was mEmEkween which didn't seem very creative but she had reblogged a bunch of MJ's Tweets, especially the activist ones and so they started talking. Now three years later she considered her, her best friend beside the boys. Even though they had texted less since Shuri had moved into the Tower and made such an effort to befriend Michelle and even though she really liked the dark-skinned princess she just needed to talk to someone who knew her better than anybody.

 **bamf_dahlia** : Road work ahead?

 **mEmEkween** : I sure hope it does!

 **mEmEkween** : How've you been?

 **bamf_dahlia** : It's been complicated, to be honest.

 **mEmEkween:** Wanna talk about it.

 **bamf_dahlia:** Yeah tho I can't go into detail on everything.

 **mEmEkween:** So it has to do with work?

 **bamf_dahlia:** Partly.

 **bamf_dahlia:** First of all I've been really stressed out at work because my boss is trusting me with more from day to day. She even let me show take care of important guests, but it is getting so much and I'm really tired. Also, there is this new girl in school and at first I couldn't stand her but she is just so... frustrating. You know? I don't get her.

 **mEmEkween:** Have you tried talking to your boss? I mean from what you told me she seemed pretty understanding and maybe she can give you less work? Uhhhh a new girl that YOU don't get? Got something to tell me?

 **bamf_dahlia** : Maybe I will but I think for now I'll be fine. (I actually think I know why she is giving me so many responsibilities. I'll tell you when I can be surer.)

NO there's nothing. She just irritates me. You know I can normally read people just on sight.

 **mEmEkween:** Awwww do you have a crush?

 **bamf_dahlia:** PFF, you have a crush!

 **mEmEkween:** Maybe I do.

 **bamf_dahlia:** Wait what? Now you gotta tell me!

 **mEmEkween** : Gotta go before I miss the school bus:

 **bamf_dahlia** : Don't you dare log off now! You owe me explanations!

 **bamf_dahlia** : Wait. It's Saturday! COmE bAcK hErE!

It hadn't been easy but after some tries and a few hours of searching the trashcan behind the only local electronics store, Peter eventually was able to fix the important parts of his broken phone. It wasn't completely restored because of his strength but it looked good enough as if it was able to at least send something. Since the screen had been mostly broken the keyboard didn't work but he was able to attach an extern one he had found in the trash.

Now that he really had the chance he realized something. He had never thought about who he would wanna contact and what he would say? But now he didn't have time to think about that anyway as someone had just banged some pots together and screamed something about Dinner. Hopefully, he would get out of here fast before all the noise made his senses go completely crazy.

He quickly used the back-up web-shooters from his backpack to web his construction in a shirt onto the ceiling before leaving his closet to join the others downstairs.

 **A/N**

So I know it's been a while and but here is the new chapter. I am not completely satisfied with the conversation but I tried to make it less awkward by writing as I write with friends so I guess that says something about me? I edited most of my chapters by now but only on one of the platforms, I'm posting this on. Also, I again want to remind everybody to keep in mind that English is not my native language when commenting. Please point mistakes out to me but try to not be as rude as some of you have been.

With this said I wish you a great day/night and thank you for still keeping up with my garbage.

I love all of you so much.


End file.
